


Trouble

by wheel_pen



Series: Lennox and Cassia [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Trouble - Pink (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cosmic Partners (wheel_pen), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Jeremy Renner’s appearance in Pink’s “Trouble” video. Lennox is a corrupt sheriff in an Old West town, and Cassia is the local sassy prostitute. Just one scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

 

The sheriff burst through the doors of the saloon with an unnecessary flourish, more for his own amusement and to impress the man accompanying him than anything else. Dave the bartender avoided rolling his eyes, a gesture that would not have been appreciated. And anyway he could guess what the men were doing here, and it wasn’t exactly funny.

“Hey, barkeep,” the sheriff summoned, even though it was practically empty this time of day and no one missed their arrival. “Gotta complaint about one of your whores.”

“That’s right, she stole my money and we didn’t even f—k!” the small, dirty man beside him chattered, ruining the sheriff’s dramatic moment.

Dave automatically poured the sheriff a whiskey and he knocked it back, leaning casually on the bar. “Sasha?” Dave checked, thinking it was probably obvious. If it had been someone else Lennox would’ve sent one of his deputies instead.

“Maybe you were so drunk you just don’t remember,” purred a contemptuous voice from the top of the stairs, and Lennox turned to watch her descent—relatively modest this morning in a full skirt and low-cut blouse. Still worth waking up early for, his look said as he perused her blatantly. Of course she’d been doing the same to him as well.

“That’s g-----n drunk if they don’t remember f-----g _you_ ,” he complimented with a smirk. Sasha slid comfortably into his arms, her arms twining around his shoulders as his hands squeezed her a-s. When they launched into a long kiss the man beside him became even more agitated.

“What about my money?!” he demanded, grabbing for Sasha’s arm.

Lennox intercepted him with an iron grip and an irritated expression. “I’m _handling_ it,” he told him sharply, no pun intended. Then he gave the girl a significant look.

With a put-upon sigh she reached down the front of her blouse—of course—to produce an impressive roll of cash. Dave leaned over the bar, eyeing it greedily. Taking her sweet time Sasha flicked off a few bills.

“Little extra,” Lennox insisted. “For his trouble.” He didn’t care about the man who made the complaint or, for that matter, justice on this particular score; he just liked to see the little pout Sasha made as she peeled off another couple of bills. He plucked the cash from her hand and held it up, and the man snatched it away, making a show of counting it. “Satisfied?” Lennox asked him boredly. He had other things on his mind now.

“She should be locked up,” the man insisted rashly. “This place is a den of thieves, and I’m gonna—“

Lennox left Sasha abruptly and grabbed the man’s arm, dragging him to the door. “You got your money back and more,” he snarled, “so get out and don’t let me see your face again!” The man scrambled outside and vanished around a corner. He wasn’t a local anyway, just some day laborer from the hills.

The sheriff turned back to the bar and smirked as he saw Sasha reluctantly handing over the cash to her employer. That was how this business operated, after all. He took her back in his arms as soon as he was within reach, pressing her against the bar. “That’s the third complaint this month,” he reminded her, teasingly but with an underlying seriousness. “Any more, I’ll have to lock you up.”

It was partially a threat, partially an entendre. “Oh, that’d be terrible,” Sasha cooed, sliding one hand up the back of his neck.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t get paid at all,” Lennox pointed out, leaning down to kiss her again.

This time Dave _did_ roll his eyes, but only after he’d turned away and walked to the other end of the bar, with the cash Sasha had probably stolen from people who hadn’t complained. After a moment he heard the pair heading upstairs. Well, if it took a few free drinks and free f—ks to keep their best interests in the sheriff’s mind, he could afford that.


End file.
